A New Godchild!/Quotes
:(Amber Home; Sally's bedroom) :(Stan poofs things up for Sally) :Sally: Stan, I don't know what happened to deserve this new life with you, but it sure makes me a happy girl. :Stan: Well, Sally, fairy godparents are assigned to kids who are in need of help. And you sure were in the need for help. :Sally: I was? :Stan: Yep, (poofs up a slideshow) it started three months ago. You were sitting on the couch, minding your own business... :(camera zooms to the slideshow) :Rebecca: Okay kids, I'm off to work. :Sally: Again? :Rebecca: Yes, and while your father and I are gone, your brother is in charge. :Sally: (in unison with Mary) What?! :Mary: (in unison with Sally) Oh, come on! :Harry: Hey, someone has to watch over this place while Mom and Dad are away, and it's bad enough having to put up with your devious pranks, Mary. :(Mary pushes her paint behind the couch) :Stu: We'll be back in four hours. In the meantime, be on your best behavior. :Sally, Harry and Mary: Okay, Dad. :(door closes) :Harry: Look, I know I can be a little bossy... :Sally: A little? :Harry: But you know that I love you guys and I don't want you making mistakes to ruin your future. :Sally: It's just not fair. We just want to have fun. :Harry: Well, the fun will have to be another time. Right now, I'm your eyes and ears and there won't be any trouble while our parents are gone. :Mary: Well, I can see that you would like to have as much fun as Sally and I do, so why not we just call a babysitter? That way you won't have to boss us around anymore. :Harry: Hmmm... That does sound like a good idea. Okay, I'm calling. :(Harry dials the phone) :Voice: Babysitting service. This is Alyssa Armstrong. How may I help you? :Harry: Hello, my name is Harry Amber and... :Alyssa: Wouldn't eat your dinner? :Harry: No, that's not it. :Alyssa: Need someone to keep an eye on your younger siblings so you won't have to do so? :Harry: Yes. :Alyssa: Be right there! :(bike noises heard; the Amber siblings look out the window) :Mary: Hmmm... Fast. :(doorbell rings; Sally opens the door; Alyssa is seen) :Alyssa: Hello. :(Sally is speechless; camera points to Mary who was also speechless; camera points to Harry who was love-struck) :Alyssa: And you must be the Ambers. :Harry: (with hearts in his eyes) Daa... dee... dugh... doy... doooh... :Alyssa: You're cute, I like that. Well, now that I'm here, how would you like to get some well earned rest? :Harry: Just what I always wanted since the day these two were born! (jumps to the couch and get some sleep) :Alyssa: You're going to need this. :(close-up to the object in Alyssa's hand) :Harry: Sleeping pills? Oh, I'm too young for that stuff. :Alyssa: Don't worry, one piece will be no harm. (stuffs it in Harry's mouth) :Harry: Wow, do I feel... (knocked out cold) :Alyssa: (sigh) Even unconscious, he's adorable. :Mary: So, Alyssa, do you have anything fun planned in store for us? :Alyssa: Oh, I do. And it starts with you two... (gives Sally and Mary bathroom cleaning items) CLEANING OUT THE BATHROOM!! :Sally: That doesn't sound like fun. :Alyssa: Okay then, I'll just call your parents and let them know you've trashed the house. :Sally and Mary: No! :Alyssa: Good girls. Now, get to work, both of you! :(Sally and Mary walk to the bathroom) ---- :(Sally and Mary cleaning up the bathroom) :Alyssa: Wow, it's so clean, I can see myself... (pours garbage all over the floor) and now I can't. :Mary: I got this. (spins around the garbage; dust covering the screen until it fades away; Mary holding the garbage bag up high) :Alyssa: Wow, for a girl your age, you are like, super strong. You're off the hook. :Mary: Wo-hoo! If anybody needs me, I'll be in the garage working out. (takes off) :Sally: Careful with the 80lb barbells. They're a little bent. :Alyssa: And since you're older than your little sister, I've got a few things special for you. :Sally: Really? :(music montage; Sally with a miserable look doing chores around the house while Alyssa watches in amusement, eating cookies; music montage over) ---- :(Sally's room) :Sally: (closes her door, runs to her bed crying) That Alyssa is nightmarish! She's making my life a living disaster. Calling her was a big mistake. (looks at her reflection) (sigh) Life has been unfair to me since the beginning of my life. I wish I would just have a more exciting magical life. :(a dusty swirl appears in Sally's mirror, pops out of the mirror and makes a bright light showing who was that dusty swirl) :Stan: Hello, Sally! :Sally: (screams) A floating stranger! Stay back, whoever you are! My mom's a cop! :Stan: Woah, woah, easy. I mean you no harm. In fact, I'm here to help you with your problem. My name is... (pops up his name while introducing himself) Stan! I am a magical fairy in a place known as (poof up a photo of Fairy World) Fairy World, and I have been assigned to grant your every wish. :Sally: Grant my every wish? :Stan: Well, maybe I wasn't too specific. There are rules for what a kid can and can't do with there fairies. The main one is to never reveal who I am to people you know, or else I'll have to be re-assign to someone more trustworthy. :Sally: Okay, so, what should I wish for? :Stan: As long as it isn't anything harmful, the wish is on. :(Sally makes a devious look on her face) ---- :Alyssa: Sally, where are you? It's time to clean the dishes. (looks around the house looking for Sally) Where is the little twerpette? :(Alyssa opens the closet door; a sea monster pops up and scares her; door closes) :Alyssa: What the heck!? Okay, must be one of little Mary's pranks. I think... (opens the closet door again with her teeth chattering and nothing was there) Whew. :(Alyssa turns around walks to the sink and wash her face) :Alyssa: Okay, that was like, totally freaky. :(continues washing her face until the water turns into tar; Alyssa spits some tar out her mouth) :Alyssa: Yuck! Have these folks ever heard of a plumber? :(sliding down a long slide screaming; thud) :Alyssa: Where am I? :(camera zooms out showing Alyssa's in the middle of a race track; Sally and Stan nearly ran over her; Alyssa ran out the way and gets stuck in mud) :Alyssa: I can't break free! :(giant bathroom cleansing items fall on Alyssa) :Alyssa: So... cold... :(looks around and see herself in an arctic wasteland) :Alyssa: Am I in Antarctica? :(Leopard seals with faces looks like Stan's face surround Alyssa; a leopard seal with Sally's face pops up near her) :Sally: Do you really think you can just make kids lives a misery? :Alyssa: I... uh... :Sally: You think it's funny? Pretty soon you'll just end up a lazy fat slob for the rest of your life. :Alyssa: What are you trying to prove? :Sally: Stan? :(Stan shows a picture of Alyssa overweight) :(Alyssa screams; a light flashes then the screen shows Alyssa laying on the couch fearfully squirming) :Alyssa: No! That's not what I want to be when I grow up! All I ever wanted was to be a artist! :(opens her eyes and sees Stu and Rebecca) :Alyssa: Oh, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Amber. (shakes hands) It's so nice to meet you two. :Rebecca: Nice to meet you too, Alyssa. :Stu: Sounds like you've had some hard timing keeping an eye on the kids. :Alyssa: I did? Hmmm... I can't seem to entirely remember. :Sally: I do. You gave my dear brother some well earned rest and volunteered to keep an eye on Mary and me. She even did a great job helping us cleaning the house. :Mary: Actually, we... :Sally: ...Really appreciate Alyssa helping us. We told her we could do the hard work ourselves, but she insisted on helping us. (winks at Mary) :Mary: Oh, yeah. :Sally: And after that hard work around the house, we gave her some cookies to show Alyssa how much we really liked her. :Stu: And that must be why your were napping? :Alyssa: I... I guess so. :Rebecca: What other things she did while we were gone? :Sally: While we were cleaning the house, she bought us a parrot. :Stu: Why is he wearing glasses? :Rebecca: And a crown? :Sally: Uh,... because it's the most intelligent bird she ever bought in the pet store. :Rebecca: I buy that. :Stu: Well, Alyssa, we sure are glad the kids made the right choice to call you. :Rebecca: If you ever need us, give us a call. Come on Mary, time for bed. :Mary: (walks to her room with her parents following her) Aww, but I'm too wide awake and strong for bed. :Alyssa: (walks to Sally) Okay, the babysitting I can handle cause I could use some extra cash. And I don't know what's all the weird stuff going, but I so will like, totally find out what it is. (walks out) :Sally: Whatever you say Alyssa, whatever you say. :Stan: (turns to fairy form) Well, looks like I'm going to be here for quite some time. :Sally: I can see this is going to be the start of a new life for me. Still, I can't help but feeling I forgot something. :(Harry in the basement with Alyssa's kiss marks all over his face waking up all tied up) :Harry: Ugh! What hit me? Hello? Why am I all tied up? Anybody hear me? (door showing while Harry is still talking off-screen) I really have to go to the bathroom. :(Sally and Mary head over to the basement and untie Harry, he runs to the bathroom, then comes out a few seconds later, now with a clean face, Sally walks over to him) :Harry: (sigh) That's better. I don't understand where I got those smooches from, though. :Sally: I'm pretty sure it was Alyssa. :Harry: Oh, Alyssa... she's such a thoughtful and beautiful girl. Am I ever gonna see her again? :Sally: Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure you'll see her again soon. :Harry: Thanks, Sally. :(Sally goes to her room, Mary follows her) :Mary: Uh, Sally? About that parrot... :Sally: I know, he's not exactly a parrot. I have a little confession to make. Mary...that parrot is my fairy godfather. His name's Stan. :Mary: EEEEE!!! My sister has a fairy godparent! I gotta tell my brother about this! :Stan: Hold it right there, Mary. You can't tell this to anyone else. :Mary: Why not? :Stan: Because, according to Da Rules, if you tell anyone about me being a fairy, I'll go away forever, and I'll be assigned to a new godchild. :Mary: Don't worry, Stan, you can trust me. I promise not to tell anyone about you being a fairy. :Sally: Well, I suppose we can trust you after all. :Mary: Thank you! :(camera zooms out to the slideshow) :Stan: And that's how I got assigned to be your fairy. :Sally: All because of a simple phone call. :Stan: Yet, in a way, you should thank Alyssa. :Sally: Why would I do that? :Stan: Because, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have got me in the first place. :Sally: Yeah, I guess you're right. And my brother wouldn't have found the love of his life either if it wasn't for her. :Stan: So, anything you want to wish for? :Sally: Oh, yeah. I wish for giant cake. (cake poofs up) I wish for a unicorn. (unicorn poofs up) :(camera slowly zooms out to Sally's house as Sally keeps making wishes while her voice is fading away) :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan